In Dreams Of Silent Seas
by Matthew R. Geddes
Summary: 1121 years after Guile Lylat's furry exodus from Earth the Lylat System Chews off it's own hand to spite it's arm in a series of political crises that lead to war and an ape named Andross.
1. Chapter 1: There Must Be Some Way Out

StarFox Map Of The Reimagined Lylat System: .com/

In Dreams Of Silent Seas

Fox would later write in his autobiography:

"Into my life flew a decision which would sweep up my paws, dreams, and personal belongings, and rip the guise off my heart that innumerous wealth so fortuitously bestows. This decision, as all young people face in their lifetime, set the compass of all aspects of my heart, and inevitably the compass of the universe and all it's nations. A person, regardless of species or genus, can have all the wealth, friends, enemies, and material possessions they may so want at the whisk of a wand. But with all the material advantages of Human or Furry existence neither has seemed to manage to produce one all exalted algorithm which delineates what one is supposed to do with his life. I stared down this daunting mountain of a question with all the dominance my inheritance and my Vulpine nature could allow. Admittedly not knowing what the yiff I was doing, I made the right choice to ride a wave of the times to it's very wake. Perhaps it is best when the the Fool carries the fate of a people upon his shoulders, and not the Wiseman. He is an easier card for the Gods to play." Chapter I "The senate of Ra recognizes the representative from the planet Seth." Said the senator from Ra.

"My fellow Congressmen, I address the house of an age old manner|" He was interrupted by another senator.

"If you want to press the issue of the Outer Planets I insist that you and your constituents accept the answer that has been served to you again and again and again." He said.

"But again and again and again doesn't|" He was interrupted by the same senator.

"It has and it will! You keep raising your prices for grain and we in the Inner Core keep paying it, yet you stand here in congress and plead for more?!"

"There is a lot more the inner planets could give! Have you ever been to Seth, or any other Outer Planets? What parts are not in total disarray are teetering on collapse. Our industry is shot, and our streets have broken out into one revolution after another in a violent power battle. There is no law, not even yours." Repeated the representative from Seth.

"But your farms are still operating" Asked the senator from Ra.

"If you could call it that." Said the Seth senator

"Senator Viazen….You are wasting the senate's time. Get to your point." Said the senator from Horus.

"Do I have to repeat it? The state of Seth, and the outer planet states are broke! | he took a sip of water, and calmed himself| I have to wheelbarrow coins to the baker for a mere loaf. We the states have no money, and therefore no internal improvements, no roads, no revenue. No business, no industry. Soooo weee constantly up the price of grain to compensate. We need the drafting of a bill, putting internal improvements at a federal responsibility, and a government bail out for the private sector of the five Outer Planets. That is out plea today, as it has been for the past 70 years. Will we have this bill drafted within two weeks? ….Before you answer, let me ask you a question." The Ferret Viazen paused…

"Yes?" Asked the Ra senator

"Was this Guile Lylat's dream? When he guided our ancestors from their slavery on Earth, did he envision half of our people sleeping in the very soil in which they toil to grow the wealthy half of the population's food? Did he envision a non reactionary government that would rather cushion themselves then extend a paw to who put them in power? Not a paw to their brethren farmer? To their vulpines in the fields, their rabbits in construction? |He looked at the senator from Horus| Their fellow wolves in local government?" said Viazen

His tail was big, and bulging and bushy. His fellow congressmen from the Outer Planets were in tears, the waters trickling down their fur.

"…My fellow friend. It is not that this government wishes to ignore, or pretend to act, it's that we can't. We are gridlocked. To direct funds to the outer planets we would be taking away from deserved funds from Inner Planets. This would naturally, and rightly so, anger the populace. The only way to fund both would be to raise taxes exponentially! Plus we would have to amend the constitution. It's absurd. It is best if your planets solve their own problems." said the senator from Ra.

"But we can't!" yelled Viazen "All these necessary improvements are too expensive for us! They are all state programs right?"

"Yes, which is exactly why you are asking the wrong people." Replied the representative from Ra.

"But you are the senate! Who has a higher authority than you! We've fought and gotten to

the top….and you are going to refuse your own people? Lylatian Democracy is dead…" said Viazen.

"Consider your request for the bill noted. This senate is adjourned." Said the senator from Ra.

"Someday soon there will be a Reckoning…" Said Viazen.

The five outer planetary congressmen stepped outside the House of Congress, and onto the afternoon sidewalk of the capital city Corneria. Loud celebratory military planes flew over head, floats and cars toured down the main paved street. Vendors were shouting and selling to the hoards of people who lined the streets behind the ropes. Viazen breathed a heavy sigh, shouting over the Settlement Day parade to his four other senators.

"I'll go back to Seth and inform our governors of the congresses' decision!" shouted Viazen.

"But the decision wasn't final!" Shouted back another senator.

"That decision was as final as it was ever going to get!" shouted Viazen again. A firecracker went of behind the him, Singeing his tail fur.

"Gods!" He exclaimed as a little rabbit girl looked away sheepishly. Viazen brushed off his suit.

"For the interest of our nation I need you to stay on Ra! Gage the political climate. We can't make any sudden moves. Besides. Your presence hear may just push their decision in our favor." he said.

"Alright. Should we enjoy the parade?" His friends asked

"Settlement Day is only a holiday for the happy who have a place to celebrate it, but have a crack at it anyway." Viazen said.

The other senators nodded, and Viazen hailed a taxi which took him to Guile Lylat Airport where he boarded a large and cylindrical spaceplane for his flight back to Seth.

So proud the Inner furs are. So full of joy and bliss for their country. How happy they are that it gives them the freedom they enjoy, the rights they have, the chains that have been broken off their wrists for 1000 years that have slowly snuck back on. The parade was the public display of this grand finale of freedom. The parade symbolized the path that the Furs took through history. It carried itself on past the rural houses, into the inner Cornerian city, past the Senate House, and the Presidential Pyramid, and the High Court, And all the way to the grand twenty foot tall golden statue of Guile Lylat. He was the reason of their existence, their freedom, and their tranquility. His statue rotated, so it always pointed up to the sun Maat, which shown happily upon the fortunate of the Lylat System, and overshadowed the tiny dim distant star that could only be seen below it at night.

In space the civilian airliner's wings retracted. Viazen reclined in his seat and relaxed, trying to calm himself before the Hyperlink Jump. This jump fluxed the ship through random dimensions as it brought the ship rapidly across the distance from Ra Corneria and Seth. The ship entered the gloomy atmosphere on the dark side of Seth. Upon reaching the capitol the pilot announced

"Attention Passengers. Our landing will be delayed due to …aggressive civil disturbance. We are short on fuel, and will be landing in half an hour regardless."

"Oh damn it." Sighed Viazen. He turned to the male next to him and said "How many times?"

"Fourth time this month" Grunted the old wolf next to him.

"No, third time. The incident two weeks ago doesn't count. That faction was fighting itself." Interjected a Lizard behind them.

"Gods damn it, it doesn't matter who they're fighting, their shooting! Stop being contrary." Growled the wolf again.

"I'm being contrary!? You're being…" The lizard trailed off as Viazen looked out the window at the ground, at the flaming streets and the frequent flash of gunfire.

Down there it was primeval. The buildings looked more like shacks than houses. Out beyond the city sprawl of the capitol of Seth; these were the villas. 90% of the population lived this way. They knew there were real schools, that there are real houses, but that they were out of their reach. Most ignored the government, and focused their attention on local leaders, and shot for them.

In the hellish smoke below the plane were two gangs. The underdog gang had snipers invading peoples homes and picking off advancing infantry in a desperate effort to reclaim lost territory. Those furs with black fur or wool went as they were, as those who had bright fur wrapped themselves with black rags. Both the winning and losing gang had access to advanced weaponry. Hell half of them were in the military. Hell the other half was in the government.

"Ah hell." Said the old wolf. "It's that damned Prosperity gang. Trying to 'secure peace and freedom for everyone' yeah whatever."

"Last Stand is on it's last stand eh?" Said Viazen.

"I'm glad I got out of that a long time ago."

"look at this! They have Last Stand on the run." Said Viazen.

"Once Prosperity has the Last Stand militants at the end of the boulevard the second wave will flank them from behind that market building and cut them off." Said the wolf.

"This should be a short war…" Commented the lizard.

"Break break break!" The Last Stand member shouted on the ground before being incinerated by a Molotov. A squad of males wearing tin can Armour lifted their rifles and ran out of a burning and bombed out building. They took cover behind a barricade of garbage cans, using the lids as shields. A good quarter of them died when a Prosperity Grenadier fired off a rocket propelled grenade straight into the barricade. The Last Standers flanked left into a house, never mind that it was their own, and took to the roof where they used their rifles to snipe off Prosperity soldier after soldier after soldier. But again the rocket grenade prevailed again. The Prosperity fleet of cars and soldiers marched down the boulevard and enclosed the Last Stand, and the old wolfs prediction came to pass. The Prosperity soldiers lifted their leader over their heads where he could see the devastation which he caused, and he smiled a wide grin. His soldiers hoisted a large flowing banner over him which read 'Venom' and shouted his name over and over and over "Andross, Andross, Andross, Andross, Andross, Andross"

"Bugger" Said the wolf up in the plane. "He'll never fix anything. Whats his name?"

"Andross." said the lizard. "And he's a visionary. A revolutionary savior for our times. Don't dare you mock him."

"Idolized and idealized sentiment for the hopeless and the young, that's all he is." Said the wolf.

The plane landed in the capitol city, and unloaded it's passengers with guards. The neighborhood was secured by Andross' Prosperity, and the only force that stood in their way, The Last Stand, was stripped powerless.

Senator Viazen walked into the Governors Building and into the office of the Governor of Seth. The governor looked up from the conversation he was having with his advisor to Internal Affairs and said

"Ah! Viazen, come in. I'm eager to hear the news."


	2. Said The Joker To The Thief

_**Chapter Two. Said The Joker To The Thief **_

_**My name is Horus, Son of Osiris, God of Kings and Life, and I'm going to tell you a story. **_

_**In the time of the slaves, 1121 years previous to the setting of this tail, The Book Of The Living says a fur had no credit to his name. In fact at birth their masters didn't even give them the grace of a last name. They were merely Fox, Wolf, Zebra, Mouse, and were simply left at that. If there was any digression needed towards a slave they would be addressed by the name of their master. Therefore for benign identification between each other they granted themselves the grace of a last name. Names like Skunk Herald, Badger Sahar, Fox McCloud, and Wolf O'donnel. It would take one fox to finally give himself a full name, but the story of Guile Lylat Exodus from Earth is an earlier tail for a later time. **_

_**Right now Fox McCloud was doing something very uninteresting. He was resting, as he had done his entire life, at his extravagant home along the Nile River in Corneria on Ra, being a boring adopted rich kid. Fox enjoyed a euphoric life of peace. A life free of fret and worry over little people things like money. It was a surefire bet that fox had never had to face reality in his life. He just assumed everything was just there. How could anything have come about besides just being so. He took everything for granted, and everything was pretty much granted to him by his Guardian, Admiral Pepper. But he had the redeeming quality of reading lots of books. He ravenously consumed heroic fiction like Skunk Herald's famous epic of The Exodus, or contemporary fiction involving anyone overcoming an insurmountable goal. He emulated these heroes of society, and dreamed of becoming one among their ranks some day. **_

_**In five minutes Falco Lombardi joined him in his splendor. **_

_**Five minutes later they were high, and intelligent conversation ensued. **_

"_***puuuuuf*You know…you know what sucks?" Asked Falco sleepily **_

_**Fox was in his own little world. **_

_***Fuuu* Masturbating. But not masturbating. Like bating but then not bating cause something pops into your head that makes you go all unsexy." Falco continued. **_

"_**Exactly!" Said fox. **_

"_**Like a man, or your mother" **_

"_**Your mom!" Said Fox, giving a whiny laugh. **_

_**There was a pause in their enlightened conversation. **_

"_**Hows your girl?" Asked fox. **_

"…_**Gone." Falco said. **_

"_**G…gone? What?" Asked fox astonished. **_

"_**Fox, come off it! She was a crack whore…" Falco paused, then threw a book at the television. "Oh well. It was never my name she called out during Yiff anyway. That's all she was good for too! Just complained and didn't do any work either!" Falco threw another book. He was allowed by fox to just do this. **_

"_**So…I take it you left her then." **_

"_**Left the bitch." Falco said in reply to fox." **_

"_**Oh don't call her that." Fox said. Apparently it is ok to call her a whore but not a bitch. **_

"_**No, literally she was a bitch." Falco said. **_

"_**Oh." **_

_**Laughter resumed, and playful punches, and such. Such was the life of the rich kid and his hand me down. I showcase to you, the saviours of our society: Fox McCloud, and Falco Lombardi!**_


	3. There's Too Much Confusion

Chapter 3

There's Too Much Confusion

The Governer Of Isis sat at her desk in her quaint home. The walls were dark brown, and the guarders were cream. The shades were also cream. The lampshade was a brilliant passionate red, and she herself was black and white. A Tigress as beautiful as her claws were sharp. Her telephone rang, distracting her from her stately buisness to pick up the phone and talk to her presidential campagne advisor, Hemms.

"Well." Hemms said stressfully "Too everyone's surprise the senate passed the outer planet's improvement bill….barely."

"What was the score?" The Governer asked.

"The house voted in favor of the improvement bill by a count of 25 to 20." Replied Hemms.

There was a long, nervous pause.

"The crisis wasn't averted, was it?" Asked the Governer.

"President Amiras…veto'd the bill at 9:00PM on Ra's Night." said Hemms

"…I'm not surprised that the bird was that selfish. He'll get his feathers in a rustle over the color of the book of the dead, but can't pull his head out of his tailhole when there is a real clusteryiff going on." She put her hands on the ridge of her muzzle and flattened her ears trying to think.

"Hope?" Asked Hemms.

"Yeah I'm still here. Just …. The male's ignorance! And the fact that I have to call him a friend, just to be civil for the campain."

"Speaking of which, there is some good news" Hemms said.

"Ok"

"He's actually helped us out immensly!"

"You mean us as in you and me?" Said Hope.

"The Campagne! By his obvious blunder we know who to appeal to. We should appeal to the outer planets as some sort of hero for the working class." Hemms said.

You sound like you already have a plan, Hemms. Leave some work for me to do, or you may just end up becoming President."

"Well… Uh yes!" Hemms blushes 17 trillion miles away on Maphdet "We direct our campain towards a promis of equal treatment for the Outer Planets."

"Hmmmm…." Tigress Hope pondered "That's only 30% of the vote. The outer planets only makes up of 30% of the electoral college." She said to Hemms.

"But that's a SECURE 30%. Besides the bill passed the senate. Inner Planets understand the crisis, and it was only because of Amires that the bill didn't pass. Listen.. Political foresight is one of my strenths, and I

think there is a hidden force we have to compete with. There is an ape in the Outer Planets. He's gathering a lot of followers. We need to steal the loyalty of the Outer Planets before he does. " explained Hemms.

"But how can we be sure that the outer states will take kindly to a little young tigress from Maphdet solving all their problems for them."

"If they are smart they will take any help they can get. All you have to do is offer it to them." Said Hemms.

"Can I always count on you, Hemms?" Hope asked.

"I'll be your aid till death do us part." Hemms replied.

.::.

In the outer planets Viazen and the governer of Seth sat listening intently to the subspace radio.

You see, sending physical matter through subspace has been a physical impossibility untill this late century, however for at least 900 years stable communication has been a stable medium through subspace radio waves. Via the waves furs have been able to reach interplanitary audiences. Very important furs could talk to everyone, and right now Viazen and the governer were listening to the most important one in 1121 years.

Through the radio Andross' voice came out to an unsuspecting populace, and said "We…are a crippled people, a crippled nation, and a collection of crippled souls. But I am not telling you anything you don't already know. Our voices get lost in the void, but we are the _most priviledged and most perfect voices the void has heard in centuries! The inner planets want to keep our voices muted, and keep us silenced so the void does not hear us. But we and our senators and our governers, and I will not be silenced."_

"_I'm glad we're exempt from being evil…" Said Viazen.,_

_Andross continued with "The Inner Planet government. (There was an audible spit) We call them our congress, our judges, our president. But we owe them no such title as they see us no life! They are nothing but common criminals with a very big whip, to crack on our backs till we bleed. To make us grow the food for their families who have houses, who have cars, who have schools, who have life! So then why do you continue to grow it? Because, furries, you are scared. You are scared of that whip even though you know it will come even when you work. The strike of that whip, that terrible lawful whip is a political strike, a power strike, a cultural strike on us, so I say we need to STRIKE! We need to throw down our hoes and our rakes, and our reapers, and refuse to be struck by that whip any longer! A General strike by all the people of this planet. 'But Andross' you say. 'But Andross, we are scared. We want to defend ourselves, but at what cost?' Well I say to you, that I have always given myself to the people, and won't falter in defending you if you do strike. So brothers, will you get up and stand for a strike? Are you right now making signs to show the media? Are you right now calling your governer to organize? Do it, strike, and our world is ours again. Prosperity and Restoration for all."_

_A little triumphant horn jingle rang, and then the radio went silent but for the static of the stars. The governer got up to switch it off. The phone rang and the governer ignored it._

_The Governer put his paw to his head and breathed heavily. "We were elected by the people so that we could make these planets anew|" _

"_|But all we seem to be able to do is complain to congress with no effect" Interrupted Viazen._

"_And thus it makes it look like we are intentionally letting this civil strife continue. And that ape has all the people engaged and enraged!"_

"_Well Andross did show us some sympathy." Said Viazen, and continued "I mean….the lizard…"_

"_What?" Asked the Governer._

"_I met a lizard on my flight today. An inner city kid." Replied viazen._

"_You mean the kind of kid who's parents are talented to make enoguh for him to play revolutionary? _

"_Well…. when you put it that way. …This kid was an avid supporter of this Andross. I mean maybe the kid's right. What if he's onto something?_

"_Well what did he say?" Said the governer._

_He said that Andross… well that Andross and his gang of Prosperity were going to change everything, and from the looks of it the male has! He's beat back every home town militia or absorbed them. He's done our job for us!"_

"_Well lets keep him off our payroll. Besides he's a radical. As long as they are doing your job for you the best thing to do with these people is use them then abuse them."_

"_I see what you're saying but|"_

_The tellephone rang. The governer ignored it, but it kept ringing. It stopped, but then started again. IT rung and rung, and finally the governer answered it._

"'_Scuse me, Viazen. We'll bitch later."_

_Viazen got up from his seat and walked to the door, opening it before hearing "Uh…Viazen you should hear this." The phone was put on speaker._

_Out of the phone came the voice of one of the other outer planet senators left behind on in Corneria._

"_The bill passed the senate! I mean…we were heard! …But the President vetoed the bill. He vetoed under the justification that the Federal Government did not want to abuse any power it had over it's people right to self govern and…GET THIS….involve itself in QUASI FOREIGN AFFAIRS."_

"_FOREIGN WHAT!?" Said viazen._

"_I know. I could barely believe it myself." Said the other senator over the phone. "I have to go. The other senators and I are having an emergency meeting. Just thought you'd rather hear it from me than the papers."_

_The governer slowly hung up the phone, resting his hand in his head again._

"_That was the last straw, wasn't it." Said Viazen._

_The governer was still silent._

"_Governer? Governer you haven't had an anurism have you?" Viazen asked again._

"_The whole country has had an anurism." The governer said, and continued "I'm calling a conference."_

"_With your staff?" Asked Viazen._

"_No, with the entire Outer Planets. We have been struggling for 70 years to just get this far. We passed! But then to be failed by our president like this? Gods, this is a biased discrimination."_

"_Who should I call?" Asked Viazen_

"_Everyone."_


End file.
